


In More Than Law

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur are more than sisters-in-law, they're friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In More Than Law

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 43

Over the years, it's gotten to be a tradition. On Friday nights when all three of them are in town, they'll end up in one of their living rooms. Fleur brings the wine, Ginny bakes cookies, and Hermione picks up some Muggle delicacy for the other two to try.

They spend the evening talking and laughing; it's usually well after midnight when they embrace by the fireplace. The visitors take the floo network home, while the hostess retires to her own bed.

Their husbands have long since given up asking what they talk about all night. They wouldn't understand, anyway.


End file.
